Sleeping With Ghosts
by BlackDove13
Summary: Leaving Mystic Falls and the memories of a normal life behind Bonnie finds her calling on the road helping others. When Elena and Stefan tie the knot she's forced to return and face her demons head on, with a little help from Dean Winchester. Finally its done, thank you my lovlies for hanging in there with me!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping With Ghosts

Pairing: Bonnie/Dean/Damon?

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jacal Ste. Worme

Things I've changed in this universe:

In this universe there is no doppelganger effect. Katherine was killed and the supernatural mayhem ceased for the most part. Poor Tyler was still caught as a wolf. They went to Bonnie for a little magic that makes him cognate enough to recognize friend from foe when he's in wolf form. Yes Miss Bennett is truly that powerful now

A/n: Here we go again with yet another tale, I hope you'll join me once more for the journey. Special thanks to my friend Jacal for all her wonderful beta work, and Hellz, KivaJ and Jimi for previewing it. I hope you guys enjoy the finished product.

**Sleeping With Ghosts: Chapter****1**

Admitting defeat to the sunlight streaming through my window, I forced my sand-lined lids open and sat up in bed. I'd been off the grid for over a month on a hunt, so the moment my head hit the pillow last night I'd been out cold. All I wanted to do now was sleep, but I knew it was time to catch up with the life that never waited for me while I was away.

"No rest for the wicked," I whispered, clearing my throat as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Stretching my arms above my head, I pulled my mused hair into a ponytail and headed down the stairs to the coffeepot in the kitchen. Hitting the brew button that started my pitcher of liquid miracle, I waited until the pot finished before hitting the play button on the answering machine.

"_Job, job, acquaintance,"_ I thought, monitoring as I inhaled the rich of aroma of Columbian coffee wafting up to tease me my nostrils. Filling the black mug to the brim, I smirked at the red letters scrawled across the front making it my favorite. '_**Warning: Don't say a word until you've seen me take at least one sip.'**_ Closing my eyes I savored the first taste that exploded onto my tongue as the voices on the machine droned on.

"Bon, you really need to check your voicemails more often! We're coming up on the time for the rehearsal dinner, followed by the walk down the aisle that will _officially_ make me a Salvatore. I know you've been busy with … work, so I wanted to remind you _again_, that it's next weekend. I know how you feel about this town and him… but you promised. I hate to pull that card, but I'm holding you to it. I could never say 'I do' without you by my side. Call me when you get this so I know you're safe and sound. Love you."

"Fuck," I hissed, closing my eyes against the dam of memories that threatened to overflow in my head. Turning to open the cabinet over my head, I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and added an ample amount to my mug. This was going to take a hell of a lot more than coffee beans.

~  
><em><strong>"You have to let me go, Elena, because I can't be here anymore," I whispered brokenly as I paused in stuffing my duffle bag to face her. <strong>_

"_**I know you've lost a lot, but this is your home, Bonnie. Jenna, Jeremy and me are the only family you have left." **_

"_**Everywhere I go in this town holds a painful memory. It was bad enough when my mom left, but now, with Caroline gone, Grams and Dad are dead… There is no place for me here." **_

"_**This isn't how it's supposed to be," she sniffed before roughly wiping away her tears. "All that fighting we did, all the people we lost, for what?" **_

"_**To make it safe for everyone else," I whispered, smiling at her sadly as I placed my hands on her arms and meet her sorrowful brown eyes. "So we could spare them all this pain."**_

"_**Stopping Katherine was supposed to be our ticket back to normalcy," she stated softly, sighing as her shoulders dropped in defeat. **_

"_**That's the problem. After everything, I can't pretend to be normal," I chocked, forcing back nausea as the memory of the metallic taste of blood and the feel of bits and pieces of things that belonged on the inside of the body assailed me. Sitting down on the bed beside her, I allowed myself to soak in the affections she offered as she placed an arm around me.**_

"_**Where will you go?" **_

"_**I don't know. Anywhere but here," I answered honestly. "Until I find a place that feels like home."**_

"_**You'll stay in touch though, right?" she pleaded with those wide brown eyes I could never deny much of anything. **_

"_**I can promise you I will always stay in touch and be there when you need me most," I whispered as we exchanged a gentle kiss to seal the vow, a witch's kiss. As binding as a blood promise the witch's kiss was a potent exchange.**_

"Damn it, Elena," I whispered, caressing my tingling lips absentmindedly. The witch's kiss had gotten me into trouble more times than I liked to remember.

There was no way I was stupid enough to walk back into Mystic Falls solo. I needed someone who could run interference, someone not afraid of things that went bump in the night. I needed Dean Winchester.

"I'll need a drink to deal with this one," I thought, letting out a deep breath as I set aside the empty mug and crossed the kitchen to the fridge. Pulling out a Heiniken, I popped the top and took a long drag as I thought of the best way to approach him. Dean and I had an on-and-off relationship, and right now, we were way off. Tossing the empty bottle into the garbage, I picked up the phone, hoping I could catch him between womanizing and hunting.

* * *

><p>Looking up from my plate of fully loaded Nachos, I waved Sam towards my phone. He could talk to a client just as well as I could and right now, I was plate deep in chili cheese heaven.<p>

"Winchester," Sam said as I listened to the one-sided conversation, hoping it would be a job. We could use some extra cash in the bank.

"BONNIE! How are you!" he asked, making me toss the greasy goodness onto my plate as I grabbed the closest thing to wipe my hands on.

Ignoring Sam's narrowed eyes in response to my use of his shirt to clean up, I rushed over to the phone. Bonnie Bennett was the only girl I'd dated that had ever mattered and made sense. As a witch, she knew all about the supernatural and had dedicated her life to helping others and researching. She was smart but could more than hold her own with her powers –sort of a hot female version of Sam and me. When we were on it was electric, but when we were off… we could barely stand to be in the same room. If she was calling, it meant she was read to flip the switch back into the other direction, something I was all for.

"I'm good; doing some research on a potential case, the usual," Sam said, laughing as he gave me his back and moved around the hotel room. Little shit knew how to get under my skin. "Oh yeah. I imagine you're looking for Dean?"

He continued to elude me, that was until I talked him and snatched the cell. I shoved Sam off the bed and sprawled out. Grinning, I said, "I knew you couldn't resist me for too long, baby."

"Calm your hormones, Dean," she retorted and my smile dropped. "I'm calling in for that favor you owe me."

I was seriously looking forward to tearing up the mattress and enjoying her company. It got lonely out on the road, and all the random hook-ups in the world couldn't replace being with someone who knew the truth about who you were and what you did. "What's up?" I asked, growing serious. If she was asking for a favor, she must have run in to something pretty nasty.

"I need eye candy for a wedding," she mumbled and sighed when I burst out laughing.

"Wait. You're using up your favor because you need a date?"

"No, I need you. My best friend is getting married and I need someone to have my back."

"It must be the fang-banger if you need my expertise."

"Her name is Elena and his is Stefan," she spat as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. When and where?" I asked rolling on to my side to grab a pen and scribble down the location and date.

"Listen, Dean. I don't want you to start anything."

"Me? Start something?"

"Dean."

"I got you. Best behavior, but, the minute I see fang… "

"Fair enough," she sighed, making me smile. Bonnie, unlike most, was smart enough to know how to pick her battles when it came to me.

"Good. Then it's settled; I'll see you in four days," I said, hanging up with smirk. She hated not having the last word.

"Why do you always antagonize her?" Sam asked.

"Because it makes the sex even hotter," I replied, wagging my eyebrows as he shook his head.

"Seriously, Dean. She's the only girl who puts up with you on a regular basis, despite knowing the truth. You might want to try to keep her."

"We break up to make up; it's our thing," I said, scowling at the skeptical gaze he was sending my way. "Bonnie and I are fine."

"The last time we saw her she tossed a cup of soda on your face, got in her car and drove off."

"What can I say? She's a spit fire," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"All I'm saying is, you might want to try and stay on her good side." Sam said, slipping on his head phones to tune me out before I could respond.

He didn't like me touching his stuff and I didn't like him playing therapist.

* * *

><p>"Did you get a hold of her?" Stefan asked, leaning in to kiss my shoulder sweetly as I looked up from the to-do list I'd been going over and smiled.<p>

"Not yet," I sighed, relaxing into the massage he was delivering.

"She's probably just on a job. I'm sure she'll call you as soon as she gets in and all of this worry will be for naught."

Hearing the old world lilt to his voice, I smiled at his word choice. I loved moments like this, when his guard dropped so low that he allowed who he once was to mix with the man he had become. He'd come a long way from the man I'd practically dragged kicking and screaming into the 20th century. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Come on, Elena. This is Bonnie we're talking about."

"I know it is, but she's not the same girl I grew up with or you once knew. She hasn't set foot in this town since that night, Stef –not even to visit Grams grave, and I'm supposed to believe she'll come here and walk down the aisle beside him with a huge smile on her face?"

"Yes, because Bonnie's strong and all she's ever wanted is to see her best friend happy," he said, ending his massage as he moved to sit beside her at the table. "Remember how she stood beside Caroline when she told us about Tyler? One bite from a wolf could kill her, and he'd always had a temper; you were livid."

"I know. I feel like such an asshole about that now," I whispered, cringing at the memory.

"Remember what Bonnie did?" he asked gently.

"She told me to turn off the attitude and hysterics because luckily for us we she had a powerful witch on our side and with one carefully prepared spell Tyler would be cognate inside of the wolf solving the issue once and for all," I said, smiling ruefully at the memory. They had surprised us both getting together and taking off just before Bonnie to 'see' the world.

"That is exactly why I am not worried." He chuckled, winking before he leaned into capture her lips in a playful kiss.

"Save some of it for the wedding night, kids," Damon teased, coming into the study.

"Impeccable timing as always," Stefan shot, rolling his eyes as he resigned himself to toning down the PDAs.

Despite his brother's feigned flippantness about his casual sex and solitary lifestyle, he knew it bothered him to see his brother actually get the white picket fence ending they'd thought was lost to them. Not because he was still in love with Elena, since those emotions had been sorted, examined, and found to be something more brotherly.

"Damon, you're here earlier than I anticipated," I said, happy to see my soon-to-be brother-in-law. It had been months since he'd shown his face in Mystic Falls, though he had never been gone longer than six months at a time.

"Nice to know I'm missed." He smiled, excepting my hug with a small, but genuine smile. Freedom from Katherine looked good on him. He'd never be the man he could've been without her twisting and mangling his heart and mind; he wasn't the cold, calculating vampire he'd once been.

I wouldn't begrudge my brother his happiness, because if anyone deserved it, Stefan did. But it made me long for the things I didn't have. I'd never be the true love, roses, wine and dine kind of vamp, but I was open to possibilities. Pouring myself a tall glass of whiskey, I wondered when the little witch would be arriving. We had unfinished business to attend to; five years was long time, and I'd never been a patient man.

"To answer the question I'm sure is circling in your head, we don't know when Bonnie is coming."

"But she will be here?" I queried, not bothering to hide my anticipation. When it came to her, I didn't play games.

"Yes, Damon, she'll be here. She's the Maid of Honor."

"And lucky me being the Best Man," I drawled, saluting them.

"Caroline and Tyler should be pulling in later on tonight," Stefan said as I arched an eyebrow, curious to see how the Barbie and the Mutt had faired.

"It should be fun to have the gang back together again."

"Are you actually going to attempt to get along with Caroline?"

"The Barbie goes off on her own, gains a few new powers, and suddenly she think she knows everything," I scowled. Ignoring their chuckles, I muttered, "Just like an ungrateful child."

"I'm sure she'd looking forward to seeing you too," Elena teased, making me hide my smile behind the rim of my glass. It wouldn't be completely horrible to see the blonde, or her puppy, but it was Bonnie that I was looking forward to.

_**Mystic Falls, 5 Years Earlier **_

_**Crying out as Katherine shoved the stake into my chest, I clenched my teeth down as the pain raced through my body and she cackled, savoring her victory over me as she slowly rotated the wood to increase the pain. She was a sadistic bitch knowing how to take me to the brink of death without pushing me over the cliff. **_

"_**I want you to know I'm enjoying this moment. You have no idea how much trouble you've been over the years, spending all that time trying to find a way to get me out of the tomb and compromising my hiding. I don't like it when people tamper with my plans," she spat, inching the stake closer to my heart as my life flashed before my eyes. **_

_**Everything I had done had been for the heartless bitch that stood in front of me. All the pain I'd caused, all the life I'd ruined weighed down on me now that I was about to leave this world and see just what awaited me in the great beyond. I was damned as surely as I had been in life, because of Katerina Petrova, and I was forced to admit now that it had not been worth it. Groaning as she shoved the stake home, I felt my vision begin to waver as the blood seeped out of my chest cavity, coating the wood she still held, her hands, my shirt and soon enough the ground. Swaying on my feet, I collapsed as she stepped away and my lids began to slide close. I watched as her mouth went from smiling to open in shock as her body was pulled away and pinned to a tree. **_

_**I was convinced it was death hallucinations –until the battered, bruised and bloody form of Bonnie Bennett came into view. Watching the trembling of her tiny frame and the blood trickling a path out of her nose and down her top lip I knew she was barely holding it together. Funny how being on your deathbed made you realize who you actually gave a shit. Unable to focus any longer, I let my eyes close as the blood beginning to bubble up my throat crept up and out of my mouth as light appeared behind my lids. It wasn't my day to discover afterlife, because after all I had done I was bound for hell. Feeling myself move closer and closer to the blinding circle, I was stopped cold when sickeningly sweet syrup eased down my throat and a booming voice full of authority called to me. **_

"_**I call you back, Damn Salvatore, and I bind you with my blood and my spirit. Drink your feel and be healed!"**_

_**Looking back toward the darkened path I had traveled, I hesitated, unsure if I could make the journey. The light was so much closer, and that dark path only lead to loneliness and pain. **_

"_**I call you, Damon Salvatore, and you will obey me, dammit!" The voice bellowed, making me gasp as the light receded and I was tugged back down the dark path and into my body. **_

_**Opening my eye, the velvet darkness of the night sky spattered with stars was the first thing I registered, followed by the slurping and sucking of someone at my chest. Moaning as the lips pulled blood from my rapidly healing body, I was stunned by the curls I knew belonged to the witch –who was now spread out over my chest. Having drank her fill, she pulled away from me looking savage with her gleaming green eyes, my blood dripping from her lips to her chin. Moving with speed I knew was a side effect of having so much of my blood, she was beside Katherine almost faster than I could track, plunging her hand into her abdomen as she screamed, breaking the silence that had fallen in the clearing where so many had been downed. Yanking her arm back out viciously, she held the pulsing mass of red muscle in her hand, staring at Katherine until the light faded from her brown eyes before setting her body on fire. **_

_**She had saved us all in the end, and the pull I was feeling towards her told me things would never be the same. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sleeping With Ghosts

Pairing: Bonnie/Dean/Damon?

Rating: Mature

Beta: Jacal Ste. Worme

Things I've changed in this universe:

In this universe there is no doppelganger effect. Katherine was killed and the supernatural mayhem ceased for the most part. Poor Tyler was still caught as a wolf. They went to Bonnie for a little magic that makes him cognate enough to recognize friend from foe when he's in wolf form. Yes Miss Bennett is truly that powerful now

**Sleeping With Ghosts: Chapter 2**

Driving down the all too familiar road that lead into Mystic Falls with "Highway to Hell" blaring from the speakers I couldn't help but feel the words were somehow prophetic. I was as whole as I could be considering all I had lost; but I was nowhere near ready to face the ghosts of my past. I was no longer the girl everyone remembered, and trying to play that role would be like attempting to fit back into a skin long shed. Then there were all those happy memories that made the sting of loneliness I normally kept at by managed to cut like a knife. I had wealth, a job I enjoyed and a sense of purpose, but I was by no means "Happy".

"I am so damaged," I muttered shaking my head as I turned off the main road and into the drive of the Westin.

A shower, a strong cup of coffee, and a vision later I was running around the room like a tornado getting things stowed away in preparation for Dean's arrival. I could lie and say the butterflies in my stomach were because I was nervous, but the truth was it was lust. I had given up the awful habit of lying to myself the minute I'd decided to leave Mystic Falls. It had been too long since I'd had sex, six months and counting, the exact amount of time that had passed since Dean and I had our last blow out. Not that I'd ever let Dean Winchester know. His ego all ready needed its own zip code. I might be out and on my own but my Grandma hadn't raised me to be a woman of little virtue, so my first lover had become my only.

Though I must say, the mind altering multiple orgasms he delivered without fail told me I had chosen well. Dashing to the bathroom I had just enough time to give myself a quick once over in the mirror, smooth down my hair and school my face with a nonchalant expression before a knock sounded through the room. My witchy senses had grown over the years, letting me appear way more collected than I ever was. If Dean could read my mind he would never let me live it down , that seemed privy to the psychic gifts.

Opening the door before he could knock I smirked at the teasing scowl that graced his full lips.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry, witch," I shrugged un apologetically laughing as I stepped back to allow him to enter my room.

"Let's cut the crap," He whispered rakishly wriggling his eyebrows as he swept me into a hug.

"I missed you too," I admitted snuggling into his neck as I inhaled the scent of sandalwood soap, oil, and something indescribable that was him alone.

Allowing myself to bask in the warmth his body provided I marveled at the muscular form pressed against me. He was firm in all the right places without being bulky and the tan skinned littered with scars from his profession begged to be nibbled, tasted and worshipped. I'd be doing all three if I wasn't running low on time.

"When's the rehearsal brunch?" He asked huskily as his large hands kneaded their way down my back to cup my ass making me curse the clock.

"Too soon,"

"Rain check?"

"Oh Most definitely." I agreed looking back to lock gazes with his hazel eyes and smiling. He was always slightly closed off, but right now I could see he was genuinely glad to be here; Which said a lot, because Dean and wedding did not mix.

" So this thing you're headed off to is some sort of girls thing?" He asked setting me on my feet as he moved to grab his duffle bag and unpack.

"Yeah it's a brunch at the Pearl?"

"The what?" He asked scrunching his face up like a confused child as I laughed.

"The Pearl is a hometown brunch only restaurant we used to go to every Sunday after church when we were little. Once we could drive it turned in to our Saturday afternoon hang out." I said almost guilty that I had gotten to stay in one place for so long when he hadn't had a real home since he was six.

"Sounds … very apple pie life."

"For awhile it really was," I admitted leaving out the part about how the return of the Salvatore's had pretty much ruined everything. Moving to my bed I grabbed my favorite semi- casual outfit, a pair of thigh high camel colored boots with skinny jeans a long white t-shirt and a camel colored vest.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I should probably head out."

"Yes you should," He agreed pinning me with smoldering eyes that said if I wasn't gone in the next fifteen minutes I could forget about making mimosa brunch with the girls.

* * *

><p>Taking in Bonnie's lithe frame as she strode into The Pearl, I felt some of the worry I held for her ease. She was in once piece, healthy and smiling as she was crushed in an exuberant Forbes hug.<p>

"Bonnie!" Caroline squealed making her laugh. It was funny that despite everything that had happened Caroline remained the same; a little older a little wiser, but still the same at the core.

I worried about Bon when she was out on the road and couldn't be reached. I understood why she chooses to do what she did but I would never agree with her decision. She deserved so much more out of life, than scars, near death experiences and a life of secrecy. She would never have a normal life when she was surrounded by the supernatural. ( hehe couldn't resisit)

"It's good to see you too Car."

"You just saw her a few months ago Car," I teased rolling my eyes. We got together once or twice a year for a girls vacation, but from her greeting you'd think it had been years.

"Don't act like you didn't miss her just as much I do ," She shot back moving back to allow me a turn.

"Hi Bonnie, thanks for coming," I said embracing her tightly as I closed my eyes and relished the feel of my best friend back in my arms. Every time I saw her was one to cherish, because I never knew if it would happen again or when.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world El, Congratulations again," She whispered pulling back slightly to study me.

"What?"

"You're practically glowing you're so happy," She said nodding her approval as I felt the blood flood my cheeks.

"She should be, she's been waiting for this day from the moment she first laid eyes on tall, dark, and handsome before homeroom senior year," Caroline teased.

"Still sore she got to him first?" Bonnie taunted as we slipped back into our usual banter.

"No, I found my prince," She whispered softly as she studied the four Karat diamond Tyler had placed on her finger a few months earlier.

"Leave it to you to tame the savage beast," I joked.

"Well I am quite the beauty," She retorted fluffing her hair as we all burst into giggles and took our seats in the ebony bar stools near the window.

We'd been coming to the Pearl for brunch since I was a kid, so it seemed the obvious choice for brunch the day before my wedding. The rehearsal dinner for the wedding party would be held later at the , but this was just for us.

"So are you still planning on fighting the good fight and completely ignoring your relationship needs?" Caroline asked bluntly as I gasped and Bonnie roared. She was so different from the wall flower that had always played peace maker between me and Caroline.

" Not everyone gets a happy every after Forbes." She said lightly.

" I don't believe that," I chimed in shaking my head.

"Right now I think you two are bias considering the serious case of wedding fever going around," She joked pointedly dodging the conversation as Caroline and I exchanged a look across the table. We weren't letting her off the hook completely but we'd back off for now.

A few Mimosas and a meal later I decided to come clean with my decision.

"So I have an announcement."

"You're pregnant!" Caroline gasped making me scowl as she and Bonnie giggled.

"Haha, no, this is serious you guys," I said immediately gaining their attention.

"Stefan and I have decided to change me," I whispered.

"Cant' say I didn't see it coming El," Bonnie whispered leaning over the table to grasp my hand as Caroline took my other.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked cautiously. With everything Bonnie had lost because of vampires and her profession I wouldn't be surprised if she loathed them all together.

"El, if this is what makes you happy, then of course you should do it, It's not like Stef is some sort of soul less monster, and let's face it neither of you would be happy without the other."

"Amen to that," Caroline added nodding.

"Thanks guys," I said feeling my heart swell at the show of support. When the time came to disappear because we weren't aging, these girls and Jeremy would be all I had left.

" That's what BFf's are for," Caroline whispered as they both squeezed my hands.

"You guys are the best sisters a girl could have," I said clearing my throat as a few tears wound their way down my cheeks.

"Hey save the water works for tomorrow," Bonnie teased.

"Yeah, speaking of tomorrow… "I said trailing off as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

" I hate to do this to you, but I'm pairing you with Damon," I blurted out as she rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Let me guest he demanded you do this?"

"No, he's just the Best Man and you're the Maid of Honor." I said holding my hands up defensively as a dark look settled over her face.

"Fine, I'll do it for you El, but tell him to keep his hands and his powers to himself." She spat as I nodded quickly before changing the conversation to more pleasant topics.

* * *

><p>Looking up as I heard the door open once more I scowled as Tyler Lockwood entered the church with the blonde.<p>

"Waiting on someone?" Stefan teased as I rolled my eyes feigning nonchalance.

"No, I'm just ready to get this thing over with."

"You'd think I'd be the one saying that, seeing as how it is my wedding rehearsal." He said dryly as I ignored him.

I had not seen Bonnie Bennett in person since she saved my life, and a chat was long overdue. The others knew something had passed between us, but I had never enlightened them with all of the details. Truthfully I think they were just happy I had repented of my… old ways. Fighting back a moan when the woman in question made her way inside looking like a vision in a white peasant dress and loose flowing curls I watched her make her way over to Tyler and offer up a hug. It sickened me she could show the dog affection so easily when she wouldn't offer up a morsel for me.

"Well It looks like we're all here, so let's run over everything, shall we?" The priest called out causing everyone to move in around him.

Half listening to his instructions I studied the changes the years had made on the little witch. She had womanly curves now, legs that went on for miles, and a hard edge she had ever possessed before. Her hazel eyes spoke of horrors and strength. Just what had the little witch been doing out there all this time? Elena had mentioned her being a researcher, but never embellished upon the title.

"Hello little witch, it's been a while" I greeted smiling as we stood just outside the church doors waiting for our cue to walk down the aisle.

"Not nearly long enough, and the names Bonnie," She stated cooling making my eyebrows fly into my hair.

I was impressed ,I had expected threats or a show of power to ward me off. It was how we'd always played our little game of cat and mouse. Of course from what I'd been hearing she was off the prey menu and onto the predator. All that delicious power that had seethed just under the surface had been accessed and controlled.

"You do realize we have a long overdue conversation to have this weekend."

"No we really don't, there's our cue," She said hooking her arm in mine as we headed down the aisle and my body tensed and responded.

"We're going to have that talk Bennett, wither you want to or not," I promised as we reached the end of the aisle and went our separate ways.

"Bonnie," I hissed grabbing her elbow as she attempted to head inside the * name of hall/restaurant where the rehearsal dinner is being held. "Let's have that talk now."

"There's nothing to say."

"There's plenty."

"Such as?"

"Why you saved me."

"Because I didn't want that bitch to win."

"You bound our spirits Bonnie, I know you feel something," I whispered huskily moving in to pin her body against the wall with my own

. It was dark and everyone who was supposed to be here was all ready seated inside. Bonnie had been lagging behind, probably attempting the inevitable.

"I didn't know any better back then, I thought it was the only way to save your life, don't read too much in it." She whispered clearing her throat as the blood began to race in her veins and her heart beat accelerated.

"You're lying."

" I saved your life back then because it was the right thing to do, don't make me regret it now," She ground out.

"Is that what you want me to believe, or yourself?" I goaded running my fingertips down the side of her face as I tucked a stray hand behind her ear.

"I can feel the desire pouring off you Bonnie, no matter what your mouth says your body tells me otherwise," I whispered slowly lowering my head.

"Stop."

"I believe the lady told you to stop," An unfamiliar voice said making me turn around with a vicious snarl on my face.

"No need to play the Good Samaritan role, everything's fine," I said looking into his eyes and attempting compulsion.

"Yeah that compulsion shit won't work on me," he stated smirking. " Now you need to step away from my date before things get ugly," He said making me growl in the back of my throat when he let me see the stake throwing device attached to his wrist, cocked and ready to fire.

"Never leave home without it," he taunted grinning as I stepped back to allow Bonnie enough space to make her way to his side.

"Consider this a warning, next time I won't ask nicely," He said nodding as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they disappeared into the restaurant.

"I can see he's going to be a problem," I thought all ready plotting ways to rid myself of the smug bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping With Ghosts 3

"So what was going on with you and fang face back there?" I asked, not bothering to attempt to hide the possessiveness I felt over Bonnie as I pulled her into the darkened hall before entering the restaurant. I knew she didn't like the whole caveman thing, but when a suck head pins your woman to the wall and tries to stick his tongue down her throat, I think you're entitled to some answers.

"He was just looking for something that wasn't there," she said, shaking her head as she reached out to give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not good enough Bonnie," I growled, shaking my head as she sighed.

"Look, I saved his life once with a spell, not knowing how much trouble it would cause later," she said.

"In English please," I said, patience going short. I didn't like that she was evading the question.

"I don't' have time to explain right now, but when we get back to the hotel, I'll tell you everything," she promised, leaning into caress my face gently. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Dean. I just don't like talking about it. I lost my entire family back when I was still in high school and the wounds are still raw," she admitted, speaking a language I understood all too well.

All those years back, Bonnie had been a broken mess when we'd run into her on the road. She had saved our asses from a blood-thirsty witch in the Quarter In New Orleans, but it was the pain in her eyes that spoke to us. Making Sam and I break protocol, we took her in and trained her like she was one of our own. Being a hunter was about more than just killing evil sons of bitches, it was about helping people, and back then, Bonnie needed all the help she could get.

When we became lovers six months later, it had been a natural progression that no one questioned. It is an unspoken rule among our kind to never ask about the past so I never pushed for her story pre-hunting, committing the bits and pieces she offered up to memory as I occasionally doled out my own.

Seeing the hard one GQ had for her now, I wondered if yet another bad decision was about to come back and bite me in the ass. Nodding to show her I understood, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to rest against me. "I'm not going to give that asshole the satisfaction of thinking he ruined our night."

"Coming to a wedding rehearsal ruined your night, Dean; let's not pretend this is your scene."

"Are you freaking kidding me? An opportunity to hear all kinds of embarrassing stories about baby

Bonnie is worth cleaning up for," I said, wagging my eyebrows as she threw her head back and laughed.

"Dean Winchester, you are a very wicked man," she purred.

"Tonight I'll show you just how much," I promised, refocusing my attention on the slack-jawed group of people who were passing by.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a date!" The guest of honor gushed, making me grin cockily at the look of approvals exchanged between her and the blonde who sat beside her. I knew from pictures and stories that they were Elena and Caroline, and it was a known fact that once you were in with your girl best friends, it was a done deal.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Bonnie tossed back.

"A very nice surprise," the blonde agreed, grinning up at the man who'd put a rock the size of a baseball on her finger.

"Guys this is my date, Dean. Dean, this is Elena, Stefan, her brother Jeremy, her Aunt Jenna, and her Uncle Alaric, and Caroline, Tyler… and Damon."

"It's nice to meet you folks. I've heard a lot about you over the years," I said, shaking hands like I'd been taught by my father. Believe it or not, we Winchesters had manners; we just opted not to use them half the time.

"I wish we could say the same for you," Elena said, shooting Bonnie a look that said they'd be talking later.

"I can't imagine why not," I said, feigning shock as I turned to Bonnie who shook her head and smiled, accepting their ribbing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we've been dying to get you in here all night, Bon. Spill," Caroline prodded, making me laugh.<p>

"I've told you guys about Dean before, my on-and-off whom I occasionally work with," I said, giving my reflection a good once-over in the mirror.

"Yes, but you neglected to mention he was absolutely gorgeous!" Elena said, as Caroline nodded her agreement.

"You let us go on and on about a relationship earlier without knowing you were going to stroll in here with that piece of eye-candy on your arm."

"Dean and I aren't actually together; I don't know that relationships are really a good idea given our lifestyles."

"Everyone needs someone to love, Bon, and given the way he looks at you and you look at him? I'd say you've all ready made your decisions whether you realize it or not," Caroline said, reapplying her lip-gloss as I shook my head. She always wanted a happy ending, but sometimes there just weren't enough to go around.

"He looks like he wanted to eat you alive, Bon," Elena agreed.

"That's lust, not love, my dears."

"Keep telling yourself that," Caroline scoffed as they shared a knowing look that made me shift my weight nervously. I was fine with whatever it was Dean and I had –no need to ruin it with talks about love and long-term relationships.

* * *

><p>Smirking as I listened from my seat at the table, I ignored the warning look Stefan was sending my way. So she and the fearless hunter weren't actually an item. I guess he wasn't so fantastic after all.<p>

"So, Dean tell us what is it you do?" I asked, ignoring the death glare my brother was giving me. The little witch was mine, and though I never thought of her as celibate, I never pictured her as involved. All I ever heard Elena and her blonde friend harp about was how it wasn't right that she lived her life alone. Apparently, she had adopted the motto, 'what they don't know won't hurt them'. If we had not had the run-in earlier, I would have pegged him for a grease monkey, but now he screamed hunter.

"I own a garage with my brother. Nothing fancy, but it pays the bills."

"How… interesting," I said happily, just to remind him just how beneath Bonnie he actually was.

"What was it you did again?" he countered.

"Whatever I want," I said, letting him know with my eyes how little he actually mattered.

"Whatever you want? Seriously, dude? Do you have any idea how douchey that makes you sound?" he asked as snickers erupted around the table. I struggled to keep my eyes from bleeding black.

"Hey, guys! What did we miss?" Elena asked, effectively breaking the tension as the girls all returned to their seats.

"Nothing, baby," Stefan whispered, telling her with his eyes that he will fill her in later.

God I wanted that so bad I could taste it in my mouth. That kind of connection with one person who truly loved me. A few years ago I would have denied it, but really, wasn't that what got me into the mess with Katherine in the first place?

Bennett had done something to me when she brought me back –changed me in a way that was permanent. I had been straddling the line between having emotions and flipping the kill switch on anything that could bother me, but Bonnie ended all that, thrusting me a whirlwind of feelings that brought my world from black and white to an explosion of colors. I wanted to kill her at first, slit her pretty little throat and watch her bleed out for the ruin of my old life, but in time I learned to deal and see it for the true gift it was. I was always searching for a challenge before, but living with emotions was the ultimate test.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving your car here," Dean said, clearly fuming as we made our way from the hall and into the parking lot.<p>

"Okay," I agreed, hoping to escape a Winchester explosion. He and Damon had gone back and forth all night, oozing charm and testosterone as they attempted to one up each other.

A lot of people mistook Dean for unintelligent, but the truth was, that GED and give 'em hell attitude went a long way. He'd matched Damon's witty comments with one of his own every time. It was almost flattering being the woman two powerful men wanted, but I was over teenage drama, and had no interest in Damon. Sure, a part of me lusted after him, but what woman with a pulse didn't? The spell held a pull that tugged both ways, but I wasn't foolish enough to think it was anything more than that.

"Listen I know you said to wait till the hotel, but I want to know what kind of mojo you hit that arrogant son of a bitch with, 'cause he's really pissing me off," he growled, pulling out of the parking lot and taking his anger out on the pavement.

"Back when I was in high school, a badass mofo Katherine came calling and single handedly ruined our lives," I began, feeling the years fall away as I retold the tale for the first time in five years.

"Holy shit, Bon. You ripped the bitch's heart out and set her on fire?" he asked, slack-jawed as I nodded. He had seen me do some hardcore shit with my powers over the years, but nothing even remotely close to that. Katherine's death had been the one time that I had crossed the line between white magic and black, and I had made it my business to never go back to that place.

"Can you blame me?" I snapped.

"Well... no," he said, shaking his head as he grew silent once more and I told him about how I brought Damon back.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying you brought fang face back from the dead?" he asked, voicing the question I'd asked myself a million times since.

"Not back from death itself, but from the in between in the middle, yes."

"Shit, Bonnie, no wonder he's following you around like a lost puppy," he muttered, making me laugh. Damon Salvatore did not follow anyone around like a lost puppy.

"I don't think he'd appreciate the description."

"Yeah will; he can go fuck himself," he snorted, scowling darkly. "So you gave him some of your life force?"

"Essentially, yes. It's why he feels a pull towards me."

"And you?" he asked, turning to pin me with those electric orbs he had for eyes.

"Do I feel drawn to him? Yes, slightly. Do I want him? Not even if hell froze over," I said, coolly thinking of the way he ripped out my throat and watched me bleed out on the forest floor. For me, that memory would never dull, always fresh and ready to haunt me in my dreams no matter how much time passed.

Dean puckers his lips as he flashes me a look that said he knew there was more than what I was telling him, but he did not prod anymore. He was always good that way, but I had returned the favor plenty. The Winchesters were a secretive lot, and warming Dean's bed did not automatically make you privy to all the details. Dean was a hard man to be with, but I wasn't naïve enough to think I was any easier. We bore scars on the inside more horrific than those on the surface of our skins. It made being together damn near impossible, but we gave it our best shot.

"You know I owe you now."

"Owe me what?" I asked, never sure what the hell was going on in that head of his.

"A story. But not now, later," he promised, pushing an ancient looking mix tape into the deck as Master of Puppets allowed us to unwind and relax.

* * *

><p>Pulling her into my arms, I kicked the hotel door closed with my foot as I captured her lush lips with my own. Moaning, I closed my eyes and let her sweet flavor intoxicate me as I eased my tongue into her waiting mouth. Moving my hands up her back to grasp her wild curls, I lifted her into my arms, needing to feel her curves against mine as I strained against the zipper of my jeans. Grasping her tightly as she locked her legs around my hips, I growled as she rocked against me, and bit down on my earlobe as she eased off my jacket.<p>

"I thought you owed me a story," she gasped as we broke apart for air.

"I owe you something else first, sweetheart," I rasped, as I walked us to the bed, tossing her onto the mattress playfully as we both shed our clothes swiftly. Pausing to take in the beautiful picture she made splayed across the bed, I smiled before crawling my way between her legs and easing my body over her own. Caressing a path down her silken skin, I hissed as I found her core dripping wet. She arched her back and welcomed my fingers inside her with a sigh that had me leaking precum.

"God, you're ready for me aren't you, baby?"

"Since we talked on the phone," she whispered, making me growl deep in my throat. "It's been too long, Dean," she whispered, making me shiver as she caressed a fiery path up my abs to my chest with her tiny hands. Rubbing myself against her weeping center, I knew tonight there would be no foreplay.

"You still have the IUD?" I managed, pausing at her entrance as she nodded and I slowly eased my way inside her tight walls.

"You're always so tight," I marveled, gritting my teeth at the exquisite feel of nothing between her body and mine.

Bonnie Bennett was the only woman I'd willingly enter unprotected, I had I'd been her first –something that had always placed her in a position no one else could ever fill. One of my few rules about woman had been no virgins because I couldn't risk the attachment factor. One look into those hazel eyes and my rule book had gone by the way side.

"Faster, Dean," she whimpered, arching her back as she took me as deep as possible with every thrust.

Lifting her legs to rest on my shoulders, I moaned as she raked her nails down my back, spurring me on as I began to piston inside her, filling the room with the sound of slapping of skin on skin, moans and heavy breathing.

"Oh God, Deeean, I'm gonna… I'm gonna," she cried, trembling as her walls clamped down and a white hot spark of pleasure ran down my spine.

"That's it. Cum for me, baby," I growled, knowing I was close when my balls tightened and she convulsed, taking me over the edge with her as I buried myself deep and filled her with my seed inside her.

Boneless from the hot shower we slipped beneath the covers and I pulled her to rest against my chest. I owed her a story after what she told me, but I didn't' want her to see me when I did it. I had a good poker face, but when it came to talking about my Mom, even I couldn't feign indifference.

"Now, for the story I owe."

"Dean, you really don't have to," she whispered.

"Yeah I do. You put yourself out there for me, least I can do is return the favor," I said, running my fingers through her hair as I began my tale.

Feeling her hold me tighter instead of telling me how sorry she was for my loss, I knew Sam had actually been right for once. I needed to hold on to this girl because no one else would put up with my shit the way she did. The only other girl I had on any sort of semi-permanent basis had been my first love, Cassie. I had spent a year pining after our break up, but I knew it would never be like this. Bonnie understood my life because she'd lived one that was parallel, just as fucked up though the characters and the plot differed drastically. Could be neither of us was cut out for serious and together we'd be dysfunctional as hell, but you never really knew until you tried; and after watching tall dark and fanged sniff after her like a dog in heat I knew I was ready to try. Now I just needed to help her realize she felt the same way because I was freaking awesome.

Hmm what do you guys think? Has our dear Damon met his match? As always feed back is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping With Ghosts 4

Allowing my eyelids to flutter open, I quickly orientated myself to the dark, locating the reason I was awake at… 4:00 in the morning.

"Let the voice mail get it," Dean grunted as I pushed back the sleep that had me wanting to do just that.

"I can't, it's Elena's ringtone. It might be pre-wedding jitters or something," I whispered, swallowing to moisten my dry lips as I eased from the warmth of our bed, grabbed the phone, and headed to the restroom to spare Dean the girl talk.

"Hey, El… Why are you awake right now? You should be getting your beauty sleep; you have a big day tomorrow," I teased.

"Guess again," chirped the arrogant voice I knew all too well.

"What do you want, Damon? I'm pretty sure we both made ourselves clear last night," I said coolly, slipping on the bathrobe that hung on the door. Unlike the boys, when I traveled, I slept in style. I had the money to swing it, and who wanted to spend their lives in and out of questionable hotels if they could help it?

"Are we really going to play this game of cat and mouse when we both know how good I am at it?" he drawled.

"I'm not hiding, and this isn't a game."

"Then why are you running?"

"I'm not running, Damon. I'm just not interested, is it really that hard to imagine?"

"You brought me back from death with your own life force and you expect me to believe you feel nothing?" he growled, making eyes widen.

Was he really losing his cool over this? "I told you why I did that, and I had no idea the implications the spell would have. I was green back then remember?"

"You brought me back and skulked off into the sunset, without checking to see the damage your magic might have done."

"Oh boo-hoo, Damon. We were never friends, and if you thought I was thinking about you at all when I left, you'd be dead wrong," I said, unable to believe the levels his arrogance could reach.

"You changed me Bennett, and for that you owe me. "

"I don't owe you a damn thing, Salvatore. You should be grateful I snatched your ass from the gates of hell, 'cause we both know you weren't headed for heaven!" I snarled, jumping when the sound of glass breaking rang out in the background.

"I beg to differ, seeing as how that handy dandy little off switch attached to my emotions has been permanently disabled since you did your hocus pocus," he barked at me, making me balk.

"What?" I gasped as the wheels in my head spun out of control.

"Yes, you think you're shocked. I would have spoken to you sooner, but I had to go away for a while, to keep that pretty little neck of yours intact. Imagine how I felt when I came back looking for answers and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. I spent the past five years going over every moment we spent together and you know what I figured out? There is something potent between us. I didn't' see it as first because I was too occupied with… other things."

"And by other things you mean Katherine and Elena?" I snapped. "I would never be sloppy seconds, and the potent emotion between us is hate."

"You know what they say: there's a thin line…" he teased trailing off as my blood boiled. Everything was a joke to him, like life was one big game.

"Look, Damon, I may have brought you back, but I did _not_ tamper with your emotions."

"You yourself said you were green."

"I did, but I'm not now and I am telling you with one hundred percent certainty that I did nothing that would affect you in that way," I said, chewing my bottom lip nervously as silence fell. Now was not the time to have Damon fly off the handle. We had a wedding to attend in less than twelve hours that needed to go on without a hitch.

Even if you didn't mean to do something to me, you did, Bennett. The least you could do is keep an open mind and get to know the man I've become." He said sighing as I bit my bottom lip.

As much as I hated to admit it , he had a point. The thought of being alone with him made my skin crawl.

"I'm leaving here tomorrow."

"I know. That's why what I'm asking is actually quite reasonable."

"Name your terms," I demanded, knowing when you were making a deal with the devil you'd better watch your words carefully. It was better to face things head on, then to leave things up to his interpretation.

"You come to the wedding as my date."

"No," I said, refusing to screw Dean over and start a battle.

"No?"

"No… pick something else." I said rolling my eyes. This was exactly why dealing with Damon was like walking on a field of land mines. You never knew when something was going to blow up in your face.

"Fine. Stay an extra day and spend it with me." He said so flippantly it made me nervous. I wasn't like him to simply concede, but I didn't have time to figure out his hidden agenda right now.

"Done," I said all ready thinking of the connections I could contact who might know what the hell was going on.

"I'm looking forward to it, little witch," Damon purred, disconnecting as I scowled. "See you at the wedding."

I knew I never should have come back to this town. Sighing I turned off the lights in the bathroom and made my way back to bed

"Did she come to her senses and decide to run for the hills instead of becoming Mrs. Fang Esquire?" Dean asked, propping himself up on his elbows as I returned to bed.

"No, it wasn't her. It was Damon. He's been having some strange after-effects from the spell, and if I ever want him to leave me alone we'll have to dig up some answers."

"Or dig him a grave."

"Dean!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"We agreed to a truce for the wedding, but I had to agree to stay an extra day."

"He's one manipulating so of a bitch, I'll give him that," he growled.

"Dean, tomorrow is El's big day," I cautioned, knowing I would never forgive myself or him if we somehow ruined it.

"It won't always be," he replied in a cryptic tone that told me sooner than later, the two would go head to head.

* * *

><p><em>This chick looks like she'd stepped out of an old-fashioned fairytale, <em>I thought, fighting down the urge to roll my eyes as she appeared at the back of the church where I was seated in one of those tight-on-the-torso and belled-out-to-ridiculous portions on the bottom gowns.

The wedding was taking place in a cathedral, and the massive train Bonnie was attempting to arrange on the ground would easily cover every inch of the scarlet colored runner. I found the theme of cream and scarlet quite fitting, considering the family she was marrying into. Not that I understood how she could stand it.

These Salvatores were a different breed of Vamps. They might not have gnarly looking teeth, or have a blood lust that they couldn't control, but at the end of the day, they were still unnatural. Stefan might be good at keeping his monster in check, but sooner or later, a slip up was inevitable. I knew that from personal experience. Reminding myself it was none of my business, I focused my attention in on the prettiest woman in the joint: Bonnie. The strapless number emphasized her generous breasts, tantalizing others with a hint of what I had already sampled many times over. The dress embraced her body dearly, accentuating the hips I held on to for dear life when she was riding me hard, with her head thrown back while profanity spilled from those full lips, now lined with some sort of clear gloss.

Feeling myself grow with arousal, I turned my thoughts to something less stimulating. Damon Salvatore impaled by a stake I would whittle with my bare hands pinned immobile as I made my way over to lop his head off. Smirking, and no longer In danger of embarrassing myself in public, I narrowed my eyes and watched as Bonnie demurely placed her arm through Damon's and ignored what I'm sure most girls found to be an irresistible smile.

"That's my girl," I whispered, knowing damn well he could hear me as they made their way down the aisle to some sappy as shit love song I'd never heard of.

If I was every stupid enough to take the plunge, we'd probably be going through a drive thru chapel in Vegas in the Impala. It would only be right to include my first true love in the ceremony. As the opening strains of "Here Comes the Bride" echoed through the church, I felt myself relax as my countdown began. Thirty-minutes more until the ceremony was finished and the majority of her _duty _to her friend was fulfilled. She might have thought he would be satisfied with answers, but I saw the way he looked at her though the ceremony. He wanted her, and the details he was using to keep her tied to town were a means to an end.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're exactly where you belong," I whispered, pulling her body against mine as I took full advantage of the Best ManMaid of Honor duty dance. I had to watch her with her _date_ all day, I figured it was time to turn the tables.

"Hmm, that's a matter of opinion," she returned through a smile she put on for the guests attending the gala of the year.

Stefan and Elena had gone with an Italy at sunset theme, so cliché and twilight, but so them. God they were so cheesy and now I was linked to them both by surname.

"What is fact, but opinion proved?" I countered, relishing her shiver as I ran my hands up her bared back. She was always so hot it was all I could do to not burst into flames. My time dealing with witches told me her elevated temperature was due to her affinity for fire work. _I wonder if _everything_ is this hot, _I thought, studying her face under lowered lids as I imagined impaling her on my cock. Oh yes, we'd be very busy tomorrow. Looking through moldy text books and legends was not what I had on the menu.

"Any answers about the mysterious broken switch?" I asked, changing to the topic to keep her off center as I spun her around.

"Not yet," she growled, making me smirk.

The sooner she accepted the truth for what it was, the better off we'd both be. Of course, I had nothing against a little push and pull. "Tick-tock, little witch. It would be most unfortunate for the sun to set tomorrow without a resolution."

"Why?"

"Because then we'd have to renegotiate a new deal," I purred. "Oh, that's the end of our song. See you tomorrow, little witch," I whispered, kissing her lips gently and disappearing into the crowd before she could say a word.

* * *

><p>Completely dazed by everything that had happened in the past three minutes, I made my way through the crowd with tingling lips and a feeling of dread building in my belly.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, gently grasping my elbow as he led me to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Yes. Have you heard anything from Bobby?" I asked, focusing on the things I could actually control. Research and information were my forte, so I'd be damned if I would let my skills fail me now. The minute Elena and Stefan took off, we were heading back to the hotel to pour over every bit of information I could get my hands on.

"So far, he's got nothing, but it's not like there's a ton of case studies being conducted," he said, making me laugh. I loved that about Dean. No matter what situation we were in, he could coax laughter. It was a rare gift to possess among people jaded like us.

"This is why I brought you here, Dean Winchester," I teased, allowing the tension to drain from my body. This was my best friend's wedding and I was going to enjoy it.

A million hugs, kisses and well wishes later, we were in our hotel exchanging longing glances as we shed our wedding finery.

"Answers now, sex later?"

"Definitely," I purred, licking my lips as I took in the length of his golden body before it disappeared beneath a pair of worn blue jeans and a flannel. _Focus girl,_ I mentally chided, continuing to shimmy out of the gown before swapping it for a pair of jeans and a well-loved Ramones t-shirt.

"Where do we even start?" Dean asked between mouthfuls of nachos, because heaven forbid we go into a 711 and he not partake of their greasy goodness.

"I have a few sites and a book somewhere," I said, rummaging through my suitcase.

"You seriously bring your research with you on a vacation, Bon?"

"It was for an upcoming case I was thinking about taking," I defended as he eyes me skeptically.

"Sure, just toss it over here," he said from his position across the bed.

"Not till you finish off your snack. This book is delicate," I said, ignoring his snort as I waved the tomb at him threateningly. My books were my tools of the trade, which made them my babies. Sort of like a man with his gun or his car. The boys thought it was an odd quirk, but Bobby understood, but then again, Bobby _always_ understood. It was almost as if he was a hunter's gift from God that way. I'd never met anyone in our life that didn't like Bobby… well, except for Rufus. However, I was smart enough not to ask about what had gone down between them.

Pulling my lap top from its case, I powered up and dug into my favorite sites, checking my emails to see if anyone had gotten back to me yet and praying for a miracle. Research could take days, weeks even, but in this case that was time I didn't have. Every hour that passed was brining me closer to my one on one with Damon, and if I didn't have the right answer it would continue. I knew how his mind worked. Once he decided you were his property, he didn't let up, no matter what you thought about it.

"You got anything?" Dean asked, peering over the rim of his mug as I shook my head no. "Damn it!" he growled, setting his mug on the desk heavily as we both turned to the mocking red numbers that read 4:00.

"I'm calling it," I whispered, knowing I needed to have some sleep under my belt to be sharp enough to deal with Damon.

"I don't like this Bonnie," he growled as I nodded my agreement.

"Me neither, babe… but we can only play the hand we're dealt," I sighed, yawning.

"You get some rest and I'll keep looking," he tossed, making me smile softly as he reached for his phone. "Sammy…. Yeah I know what time it is. I need your help," he said as I undressed swiftly and slid beneath the covers.

With the boys and Bobby on the case, they'd come up with something just in the nick of time as was there style.

"You'd better hope they do," A tiny voice whispered as I allowed sleep to swallow me whole.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping With Ghosts Chapter 5

Pairing: Bonnie/Dean/Damon?

Rating: Mature

Things I've changed in this universe:

In this universe there is no doppelganger effect. Katherine was killed and the supernatural mayhem ceased for the most part. Poor Tyler was still caught as a wolf. They went to Bonnie for a little magic that makes him cognate enough to recognize friend from foe when he's in wolf form. Yes Miss Bennett is truly that powerful now

A/n: I'm so sorry for the wait! My writing career took off like a rocket and I'm just not getting time to write once more. Thanks to all of my wonderful readers who haven't' forgotten about me. This was meant to be a short so I'd say one more chapter and possibly an epilogue and we'll be finished. Yay!

Chapter 5

Knowing my time was up when her phone begin to ring just after six I couldn't help the swear words that spilled from my lips. The three of us had pulled an all nighter, but Sam, Bobby nor I had found shit.

"Dammnit Sammy, I don't want her to go anywhere with this bloodsucker."

"I know Dean, but we're out of time," he sighed heavily.

"He's calling her right now," I hissed pacing back and forth as I weighed out my options. I could ignore it, but he was the type of asshole who'd just show at the hotel, and watching her leave with him was something I couldn't stomach.

"We'll keep looking Dean." Sam promised.

"Call me if you get something." I hung up and grabbed her phone.

"You ready to start our day together Bennett?" the oily bastard asked.

"She's still asleep." I smirked at the silence that fell.

"Then the clock isn't running yet." He hung up as I clenched my teeth to keep from breaking the phone I held in my hand.

" Mhmmm, what time is it?" Bonnie rasped peeking out of the cocoon of blankets she'd wrapped herself in.

"Still early, go back to sleep," I whispered moving over to smooth down her hair.

"No, sleeping later will only prolong the inevitable," she whispered. She sighed as she forced herself to sit up and I moved over to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Did you stay up all night?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"All of us did," I said nodding as I handed her the white mug.

"Still nothing?" she asked. Her hazel eyes were full of hope as she looked at me over the rim of her cup.

"No." Disappointment slumped her shoulders and killed some of the sparkle in her eyes. I curbed the urge to put my fist through a wall.

"All right, let me get up dressed and get on with it then."

"What happens if we don't find anything?" I asked. I wanted to know what I was looking at.

"Then he remains a thorn in my side until I do."

"Yeah that's not going to happen if I have any say about it."

"Damon has a way of finagling his way into your life wither you want him there or not." She sounded sad and resigned to a fate she couldn't' do anything about. It wasn't a tone I was used to or liked.

"What is he expecting you to do exactly un do what you did? What If that means removing your life force and killing him?" The thought of the vamps demise filled me with an un measureable amount of pure joy.

"I'm not sure. I guess that's something we'll talk about today."

She ran a hand through her mused hair and a I leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I missed waking up to this."

"Could've fooled me the way you were acting like an asshole."

"Come on Bonnie, you know I never mean it."

"No, but it hurts me all the same. When things get tough your natural response is to pull away, drink too much, and use humor that isn't amusing to anyone but you. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Pissed?"

"Ugh!" she shoved the covers away from her body , swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood and stalked off to the bathroom.

I jogged behind her and grabbed her elbow.

"Hey— Emotions and me don't get along to well. I was taught to bury it, repress, and do what needs to be done. I don't want that to ruin what we have. I've never cared about any women the way I do you Bonnie." The words flowed from my mouth faster than my brain could filter. Amazing how motivated you could become when someone else pursued the women you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. The thought crashed over me like a tidal wave. I stumbled back from her silent and shell shocked.

"Dean! Are you okay?" She wrapped her arm around my forearm. The warmth and her worried tone brought me back to the present.

"Not really," I answered. My voice was high pitched and shaky.

"What happened?  
>"Would you want to hit me in the face if I said I wasn't sure?"<p>

"Maybe."

"Okay—then I won't say it."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, this is about you," I said. "I'm worried. I hate to admit it, but this time," I shook my head. " I don't feel good about this."

"Me either Dean." She placed her hand on my face and I leaned into it. My heart thudded in my chest and I knew I couldn't let her leave like this.

"You ugh— you go shower and I'll check back with Sam and Bobby."

Bonnie nodded.

" Okay." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before she turned to disappear into the bathroom.

_I'm fucked. _ Panic set in the instant the door clicked shut. Did I let her go out there not knowing how I felt? Did I say something? This was not my field of expertise. I burned, salted, lied, stole. Did whatever it took to make the kill and save the people who never knew I existed. Family was a major don't for hunters, but when you women was all ready in the life – how could it hurt?

"Shit!"

Before I could do anything, I had to get her out of this mess.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie<em>

Time seemed to move in fast forward and all too soon I was saying goodbye to Dean as I left the hotel room with no answers. I wasn't sure why Damon was unable to turn off his emotions, or why his pull to me seemed stronger than mine to him. Maybe I was just his latest choice of unreachable women to obsess over. He had a pattern there. Someone didn't get enough tlc from Mommy and Daddy. Either way I had to prove no amount of manipulating, wooing or half assed good deeds meant to make me believe he was trying to change would sway me. Vampires destroyed and sooner or later if you were close enough to them that destruction would come to you. Once I was inside the car I placed a phone call.

"I'm on my way into town, where do you want to meet?"

"My house."

I wanted to balk at the idea but I was no longer the young girl who'd been unable to control her powers.

"Fine."

"I expected you to protest."

"All I want to do is get this over with."

"That doesn't sound open minded to me," Damon said. "Tsk, tsk."

"Look you wanted me to spend a day with you not blow smoke up your ass and stroke your ego."

"Such a dirty mouth Bonnie, I'm surprised at you."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like you ever knew me in the first place. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said as I hung up the phone.

"Grams if you have some pull left here on this plane I could sure use it."

She went over the spell in her head a million times and still wasn't sure where the thing had come from. It'd appeared magically as if someone or something had wanted to spare Damon's life. The thought sparked something. Maybe I'd been looking at this from the wrong angle. Maybe it was less about what _I _had done and more about the will of someone else. Us Bennett's had a long and slightly sordid past with the Salvatore's. Those sort of link didn't just disintegrate over time. I'd learned that first hand when Emily possessed me. _Emily!_ My hands itched to get a hold of books I knew were in the Salvatore library.

"Thank you Grams."

I pushed the speed limit eager to be out from under the thumb of the sadistic bastard lording the unfortunate side effect saving his life had caused over me. The house looked exactly the same as I remembered, large, ornate and old-fashioned. I placed the car in park and got out eager to get started. The feeling of dread that had soured my stomach had morphed into one of determination and direction. I could feel something greater than myself leading me. I lifted my hand to knock when the door swung inward.

"Bon, Bon, so nice to have you over."

"Wish I could say the same about being here."

"Stick and stones, little witch."

"Right. Let's get this over with. I need to see your library."

He blinked, Pale blue eyes going wide.

"My library?" he scoffed.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I was just hoping you'd want to see something a little more –" he gestured with his hand.

" Interesting."

"This isn't a social call. I'm here to figure out what's going on with you and then I'm gone."

"Fair enough." Damon gave a nonchalant shrug and waved me inside.

"Have you eaten?"

"Blood isn't on my menu you, so I think I'll pass on breakfast."

"Come on, Elena lives here we keep human food."

"No thanks." I pushed the words out, tamping down my irritation. He was trying to get under my skin and fluster me. I wouldn't allow that. I refused to let him take me back to high school. I followed him down the hall to the library.

Once inside I closed my eyes and concentrated. Many of these books had power but the ones I was after were practically screaming at me. I opened my eyes and made a beeline for the book shelf in the far corner. With a thought the laddder rolled over toward me.

"Someone's been doing their homework," Damon said.

"Natural progression, it's amazing how much you can learn when you're not always bogged down with saving everyone else all the time."

He went silent and she smirked. _Bonnie one._ I ran my hands over the spines of the leather bound books crammed together on a shelf. Each one gave off some serious vibrations but one sent a spark of electricity through me. I pulled the mid-sized brown book and froze. A flash went off behind my lids. Suddenly I was back in the woods with Emily standing in front of me.

"Bonnie, if you're here it's time to tell you about the deal we made."

I narrowed my eyes and scowled. I wasn't a fan of Emily. Wherever she showed up, trouble, usually for me , followed.

" No."

"I know you're upset with me for the past, but there were reasons for that," Emily said. "Once upon a time we called the Salvatore's friend. Their mother was a kind woman who was prone to sickness. My mother, Theresa often provided her with remedies to ease her ailments. They forged a friendship, and when her health took a turn for the worst she made her promise to look after them. The pact was lost somehow, twisted and flipped around. But you know as well as I do the vows of our ancestors eventually fall back onto our own shoulders."

"Is that why I knew how to bring him back?" I asked.

"Yes, that was Theresa's doing. But now our life debt has been paid in full."

"That explains why I helped and where the spell came from but not why he feels a pull toward me, or how I can help him turn the switch back off."

Emily laughed. "Silly vamp, he's young and foolish. The ability to turn off his emotions isn't indefinite. It only works for the first century or so. The weight of all the horrors he's caused is crashing down on him and he's clinging to you like a life raft. "

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"After all that man has done he's lucky I haven't killed him from beyond the grave This is a decision you'll have to make on your own."

I wanted to make the arrogant ass eat his words, walk away and never look back. Unfortunately it wasn't in me to turn my back on someone in need, story of my life.

"You're the best of us all Bonnie Bennett."

I blinked rapidly and found myself in Damon's arms, the book clutched to my chest.

"Are you okay Haliwell? You almost broke your neck when you went stiff and fell."

"I- I had a vision."

What do you think? Does Damon still have a chance with Bonnie or does Dean hold her heart?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Thank you for waiting on this. I'm so sorry it took me so long I was a few paragraphs away from being done, the computer hiccupped and I lost it all… I was too devastated to rewrite until now. I hope you like it. This felt right to me.

Chapter Six

"I saw Emily. We're connected, our families. That's why I knew to do the spell. We owed you a life debt."

"Great, our ancestors were besties. What else?"

"After about four or five centuries you loss the ability to turn off the emotional switch, It short circuits. I can't change that. it's natural for your kind."

"What do you mean you can't help me witchy? I'm like a premenopausal woman. It's not a good look." My hand shook as I poured myself a glass of Bourbon and repeated four times before I turned away from the bar.

"Dig into your bag of tricks, do your hocus pocus and make this living nightmare go away."

"I wish I could Damon, but this is biological. I'm not a scientist." Her words were softer now that she'd spoken to her bitch of an ancestor Emily. I could taste the sympathy. The bitter taste of pity made me furious. I pictured Emily laughing in the great beyond where she liked to frequently dick with people's lives. _I always knew she had it in for me._

"What does the book say?"

"It says Esther gathered records and found after three or four centuries the ability to shut of your emotions diminished or shirt circuited completely."

"Why would mine have come so early?"

"You almost died I'm sure it through a lot of things out of whack."

I clenched my fist, and the glass in my hand shattered. I relished t he pain that distracted me from my maudlin musings. I was in a hole and sinking further down into the pit of despair so fast I swore I was in quick sand. _I can not do this shit again._ The disappointments' of life had sent me barreling head first into vampirism for a loose women I'd fancied myself in love with. It was pathetic how desperate I'd been to be loved. I never wanted to experience that again. Yet, here I was seeking out the unattainable. Hell of a time to have an epiphany.

"Damon!"

Bonnie rushed over to me, placing her hands on mine a she chanted, healing the wounds, stopping the blood that flowed and neatly disposing of the glass.

"You've gotten scarily good at this judgy."

"This is nothing and I'm not so judgy these days." Her hands were warm on mine, and a part of me protested when she pulled away.

"You'll have to learn to deal with this."

"No. that is not an option it wasn't part of the immortality package. Mix some herbs, gather some berries and make this stop." My fangs extended and I knew the veins under my eyes would, be black along with my eyes.

"You're wasting your energy throwing temper tantrums. This is not me refusing. This is me saying this isn't a problem for a witch."

"Who else am I supposed to go to?"

"A yoga instructor to help you get ZEN, a therapist to untangle that twisted mind of yours so you can find some peace." She placed a hand on my arm.

"For what it's worth I'm really sorry Damon."

"Just like that you go from hating me to comforting?"

"I've never been the type a person to kick a man when he's down." "No, you haven't," I agreed. Her hazel eyes were deep green and filled with compassion. _This is not how I envisioned this day going._

"So that's it?" I asked.

"No." she shook her head." I"ll head back to my hotel, regroup, make some phone calls. I threw the balance off:

"Great." I returned to the bar and grabbed the bottle of scotch. I took a long draw before I held it up and saluted her. " I'll be here."

"I'll keep you posted."

I watched her walk away. Funny how life had a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. After everything Id' one to this girl my sanity rested on her.

I opened the door and Dean sat up on the bed. His eyes were bright with excitement and I couldn't help but smile.

"That was quick. Can we get out of here now?"

"No. I need t do more research and place some calls."

He flopped back down and scoffed. "All this for a vampire."

"One I screwed over."

"It was that or die. I'm guessing he would've chosen the first."

"I'm not so sure," I whispered. I set up my laptop and focused in on searching the files I kept on it. Just because I couldn't carry around my books didn't mean I had to go without the knowledge they held within. When my phone chimed out two hours later stood from the desk grateful for the distraction. The sight of Leaf's name sent relief flooding through me. A powerful witch in her own right, she lead a coven I communed with occasionally. We had a working relationship that suited us both very well.

"Hello."

"Hey Bonnie, I think I have an answer to that email you sent me. But before I got into that… are your really helping a vampire?"

"It's a long story, I owe him a life debt."

"Aah, now that makes a lot more sense. This spill you want requires blood magic, and it'll drain you. I know your strength, but most couldn't do this on their own. Be sure you have someone you can trust there to take care of you after it's all said and done."

I smiled, thinking of the green eyed man-child in the bed a few feet away."Yeah I got that part covered."

"Good. Here's what you need." She rattled off a list and I took mental notes. You learned how to memorize on the fly in this business.

"There's one major drawback, he'll lose his memory of the event that caused the disruption in the balance. It's the price he has to pay to set things right."

"How much?" The thought of him forgetting Katherine was dead made my heart break for him, just a little. She was a vile non human piece of garbage, but the man had devoted most of his life to finding her. For him to relive that…

"I can't say. I've never done this myself and you know how spells differ from user to user."

"I do. I owe you one."

"No, just call us even for that book I'm still on the payment plan for."

I laughed.

"Done."

We disconnected and I headed back inside.

"Jackpot."

Dean jumped off the bed.

"You got it?"

"Yeap, a shopping trip, a spell , and we're out of this town."

"Thank God! Let's go."

I loved the way Dean latched onto the happy moments and ran. It was why he held up together under all the bullshit he'd been through in his life. It as the first lesson he taught me. One I took to heart.

"What?"he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing."

"No, that look was something."

"Just remembering, I have the list on my phone, let's head out."

I called Damon from the car.

"About time you called Witchy." His attempt at normalcy was lackluster. Worry bleed through his vibrato.

"I have good news and bad. We have a spell that'll erase the effects, but it'll erase all the memories connected to that moment."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. This spell is blood magic, powerful and not often used. You're lucky I have connections in high places or I'd never have found it."

"Are you name dropping?"

I rolled my eyes. " No, I don't feel the need to impress you. We'll be over in about an hour."

"We?"

"Yes, I need Dean there for this, unless you'd rather I not."

"Point taken."

"Good." I hung up before he could drag me into a longer conversation. He was like a magician, distracting you with the obvious while he snuck in under your nose to take what he wanted.

BY the time we pulled up an eternity seemed to have passed. I had the spell familiarized, Dean prepped on what to do if things went wrong. He parked the car and they stepped out.

"Here we go." His voice as gruff, and his body was tensed.

"It'll be over before you know it Dean."

"Yeah." He'd balk when I told him it was a blood spell. He knew more than most what it meant.

We left the car. He slipped his hand on the way toward the door. The move shocked me. I arched my brows but remained silent. Maybe the relationship would stick this time. Being home had only reinforced the fact that this man was my new family. Life here in Mystic Falls was a skin long shed. It no longer fit, and I was anxious to leave.

Dean knocked, the door opened and Damon appeared, bottle of whiskey in hand. He glanced down at out entwined hands and scowled. 

"Charming."

"Isn't it though?" Dean smirked.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked, in attempt to cut them off at the pass.

"Sure." Damon turned away from the door, and we followed him to a ballroom.

"Give me ten minutes."

I kneeled down, placed my bag on the floor, and brought out all my materials. I'd pre-mixed the concoction at the shop. All we needed was Damon's Blood. I drew the circle in chalk leaving an entry way for Damon to step inside as I called on the four powers. I could feel the witches there, ambivalent to my plans. I learned to pay close attention to them. When they said no it was best to listen, unless I was willing to suffer the consequences.

"You can enter now Damon."

He stepped inside, and I sealed the door behind him with the knife, and filled in the circle with chalk and closed the door with the Athame I held in my hand.

"We offer the blood of life as sacrifice and tribute."

I lifted the goblet that held the ingredients and held my breath. Damon bit into his wrist and dripped a steady stream inside. The cauldron smoked and smoldered. A flame burst forth and out of it came a brilliant wave of green energy. It filled the circle, winding around us, constricting my ability to breathe. It pierced Damon's chest and he cried out. I held out my hand to ease his pain and the light exploded, and my vision went dark.

"Bonnie." A voice filtered into the darkness. "Come on Bon, wake up."

_I knew that voice. _

"Dean?" My throat was scratchy and raw. I smacked my lips. I felt like I had the Sahara desert in my mouth.

"Yes, can you open your eyes."

I forced the ten pound weights that feigned as my eyelids open. I was in a circle beside Damon. Dean crouched on the outside, anxious.

" God, w-what happened?" There was an empty space where knowledge should be.

"You did a spell, a very powerful one."

"For what?"

He paused. "I can't tell you."

"What!"

"You told me not to. Knowledge was a part of the sacrifice. If you knew –."

"The powers that be might think I'm going back on my deal." I finished. I turned my head to look at Damon.

"Damon."

"Judgy." He groaned. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I don't know. Do you remember?"

"No." He pushed up into a sitting position. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No, in this case it means the spell worked."

"Good, now let me out of this circle. I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes, same old Damon. "Glad to see you haven't changed over the years."

"Did you want me to go all soft and pathetic like Stefan?" He snarled. An inhuman noise that made my fingers itch for a stake. I thanked the powers, undid the barriers I put up and cut a door out of the circle with my athame before I broke the chalk line.

"There you are your highness. This was a onetime deal, whatever it was."

"Don't flatter yourself. There are plenty of other witches in the sea." He smirked. "I trust you two can see yourself out." He used his vamp speed to disappear.

"Bastard." I turned to peer at a wide eyed Dean. "What?"

"Uhh.. it's a very different dynamic between the two of you."

"What was it like before?" I held up a hand. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." I moved to stand up and fell back onto my butt.

"Just sit tight while I clean up. You said this would take a lot out of you… What do you remember. The wedding, spending time with you."

He smirked.

"Ass… my time with Damon is fuzzy. I know he was annoying and there was … something he wanted me to do." I shook my head.

"Do you remember Katherine?"

"One doesn't forget ripping out a heart."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what." He glanced up from the bag he was shoving things into.

"For making you keep another secret when you all ready have so many.

His mask fell and I saw the road worn, thirty three year old man. A look of pure adoration followed. Warmth bloomed and grew inside me. It was so rare I saw beneath all the layers.

"This is why I love you Bonnie. Being here to experience this with you made me do a lot of thinking. I've been running from this thing between me and you. Not because I'm scared. Though I am, shitless actually, but because the people I love don't last long when they're around me."

"Dean." I sighed. My heart ached for him .

"I know, you've had plenty of bad shit go down long before you knew me. It's not rational, I get that. Does jack shit to make that clawing feeling in my gut go away."

I reached out a hand and brushed his face.

"What a dysfunctional pair we make."

"That's what makes it perfect. I can't do normal."

I laughed and winced.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of her." He zipped up the bag, hooked the strap across his body and lifted me into his arms. The rocking of his steps lulled me back to sleep and I gave in, confident of Dean's ability to keep me safe.

I called Elena while Bonnie was asleep. Call me an ass ,but I was happy to break up Mrs. Fang banger's cozy honey moon in Italy. I didn't know what Bonnie reneging on the deal with the powers would do so I informed.. okay I threatened. If they let one word of what I was telling them get back to Bonnie it was open season on vamps in Mystic Falls. It went against my nature to walk away as it was, but one kill wasn't worth my happiness with Bon. I couldn't say how they felt about the situation because I hung up after I'd done my duty. I called Sam.

"Sammy, it's done."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, just seems tired. I want to wait until she wakes up, but I'm anxious to get the hell out of this town."

"If you leave now, she'll probably be pissed."

"Thinking I'll risk it, just in case Fang boy remembers."

Sam chuckled.

"Where are you headed?"

"That depends on Bonnie."

"Riddles aren't usually your thing Dean."

"I ugh, was thinking Vegas sounded good."

"You want to take her gambling?"

"No."

"Oh.. ohhh!" I could practically see the light bulb appear over Sam's head.

Silence lapsed.

"Well say something Sammy!"

"I uhh. I'm not sure what to say to that."

"You're not boosting my confidence man."

"No, no no. It's not bad. I just wasn't sure you'd ever get your head out of your ass long enough to get here."

"Yeah, me either," I mumbled.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I know she'd never run off with tall, pale and vampy. I didn't like knowing she had that option. It's time to put down some roots."

"You expect her to stay home? Live a normal life?"

"No… the roots are portable. I just think Bonnie Winchester has a nice ring to it."

Bonnie stirred in the bed behind me.

"Gotta go, she's waking up."

"Okay, keep me posted."

I disconnected and walked to perch on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" She opened her green lasers and pushed up to a sitting position.

"I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Like I have the worst hangover of my life, did you mean what you said?"

"You heard that huh?" _Figured. _

" Uh huh" She smiled. Her green eyes glowed.

"And…"

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?"

"Uh… no?" I arched a brow and she laughed.

"Don't ever change Dean."

I smiled, not quite sure what I'd done right, but ready to take credit for it.

"So that's a yes."

"How could I say no?"

"You're right , I'm freaking adorable." I winked. Nervous energy filled my body. I wanted to do a million different things, none of which were viable , given her state right now."So that just happened." I nodded my head.

"Why don't we get out of here and head toward Vegas, call Bobby and Sam and they can meet us there."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I'm with you. I want to get out of this town. I feel… empty with the memories gone, I want to fill up that space with something happy for a chance. Cause, fuck, it's been a long time since any of us had that."

"Let's do this then." I hopped up from the bed , packing our bags in a frenzy with her laughter echoing around me. I'd never looked forward to a road trip so much in my life, and given who I was that said everything. Things between us weren't going to e easy. Marriage wouldn't magically change our fights, the fact that we were bullheaded, or the fear of losing one another on a case, but it was worth the struggle. Besides, make- up sex was amazing.

THE END

So Damon is reset and lives to piss off, irritate, and manipulate without a conscious again. I know it's not the ending some of you wanted, especially my Bamon shippers. But I knew it was right for this story and these version of Damn, Bonnie and Dean. As for Dean… this proposal seemed true to character for him, it's just how he and his life are, lol. I do my best to stay true to the characters and listen to what they have to tell me. I may come back and do an epilogue.


End file.
